


Whimsy

by whycraft (voidfoxstarlight)



Series: Wonder [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Child Scara, Gen, Vex Magic, but scara does get seriously hurt, hey quick question why does doc's character tag include his full name, please note that there is no character death tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/whycraft
Summary: She found the wings in the attic, covered in dust, untouched for what seemed like centuries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally supposed to be a quick one-shot but it’s already longer than I expected it to be, so now it’s going to be a two-parter. Also, I used a [prompt](https://deepwaterwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/186451556035/text-i-found-the-wings-in-the-attic-covered-in).

As she grew, Scara remained a curious, eager child. This was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it meant she thrived in Hermitcraft; a curse because she never stopped wondering about the most curious thing the server had to offer. That thing was magic, of course, and the Vex by extension.

The hermits did everything they could to keep Scara away from the Vex. Scar tried his hardest to drill it into her head that the Vex were dangerous. Cub only used magic when she wasn’t around. Tango and Impulse tried to interest her in redstone instead. Still, she persevered. 

The only person who came close to making an impact was Joe Hills, who wrote her a poem to remind her not to mess with the Vex: _She played with the magic, alone,/ but she wouldn’t if she had known/ awful spells would come over her/ and the Vex would be a frightful blur_ _._ This was mostly effective because the rhyme and rhythm had a sort of magic of their own, just like Joe himself.

But before anything else, Scara was a child of magic, so even that didn’t stop her.

* * *

She found the wings in the attic, covered in dust, untouched for what seemed like centuries. The dusty label sewn into the edge read _Vex Wings_. They were clearly the same type of Elytra that her father and Uncle Cub used.

She shook them out, sending a plume of dust into the air and making her cough. The dust particles shimmered as they drifted lazily through the sunbeams coming in through the windows. 

The wings glittered, too. It was mesmerizing to watch the swirling patterns of the fabric, the magic… the magic! These wings were magic!

Scara glanced around. No one was there to catch her. She knew she really oughtn’t put them on, but surely the Vex weren’t as bad as everyone made them out to be? And the wings were calling to her, oh-so-prettily…

She opened one of the windows and crawled out onto the roof. She was quite far from the ground, but she would have wings soon, so falling wouldn’t be a problem. 

One at a time, she slipped her arms through the straps. She had no fireworks, so she would have to be careful to glide. She gripped the edge of the roof and bent her knees. The wings encouraged her, told her she would be an amazing flyer, urging her into the sky.

“I’ve got this,” she whispered to herself, and without any more hesitation, pushed off from the roof with all her might.

It was like coming home. The sky welcomed her like the sea welcomes a dolphin, like a meadow welcomes a seed, like Scara welcomed magic. She laughed out loud from sheer delight. 

_Yes!_ said the wings. _Yes, yes, come home to us!_

She soared upwards without the use of rockets, preparing to greet whatever it was the magic wanted her to greet. 

Giggling - no, it was really more like cackling - cackling emanated from the clouds above her, and a swarm of small winged creatures descended through the sky. They circled around her, almost too close for the air to make it under her wings. They were so completely enveloped in magic that it made Scara dizzy. Was she losing altitude?

“Stop,” she told the little creatures. “You have to go away, you’re making me fall!” She tried to cast a spell of slowfalling, but no sooner did the magic burst from her fingertips than a shrill scream burst from her lungs. The most horrible sensation filled her gut, like the magic was being yanked right out of her.

She was falling.

“Scara!”

Somewhere to her left, a firework exploded into a display of blue and white light that was both beautiful and horrendously laggy. The Vex (for they were surely the Vex) screeched and veered sharply to the right, away from Scara. The yanking sensation disappeared. Her eyelids were so, so heavy. She wanted to close them.

Something big and warm caught her and held her tightly. With her last bit of strength, she forced herself to open her eyes again. Her father cradled her in his arms, and his wide, frightened eyes were the last thing she saw before her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Her fingertips were white and her lips were blue and she looked so very, very small.

Scar buried his face in his hands and tried not to cry. Jellie wound around the legs of his chair, offering as much comfort as she could.

Someone knocked on the door.

Scar raised his head. “Come in.”

Doc entered, Cub following behind him. Scar straightened up. “Doc! Thank you so much for agreeing to help. I know you’re not really a doctor, but I figured you would understand more than the rest of us…”

“No problem, man. Anything for Scara. Can I take a look?”

“Please, go ahead.”

Doc took Scar’s place in the chair next to Scara’s bed and opened a shulker box full of diagnostic tools.

“We’ll wait outside,” said Scar, pulling Cub along with him.

Once they were outside, Cub said, “How’re you holding up?”

Scar offered a weak smile. “Terribly.”

“Want a hug?”

Scar nodded. Cub wrapped his arms around his best friend, and Scar sobbed.

“What if I lose her? What am I supposed to do?”

Cub held on tighter. “We won’t let that happen. She’s got the whole server looking out for her. We’ll figure out how to cure her, no matter how impossible it might seem.”

Scar stood up straight and wiped his eyes. “You’re right.”

The door opened and Doc stepped out.

“So what’s the verdict?” asked Cub.

Doc’s expression was less than happy. “I’m afraid I only have bad news.”

Scar sighed and tried his hardest not to start crying again. “Lay it on me.”

“First bad news is that I’ve never seen anything like this before. She doesn’t respond to any stimuli, except for maybe things that we can’t see. Second bad news is that it’s getting worse. We need to do something, and quickly.”

“But what can we do? You said you’d never seen anything like this before.”

Doc shrugged. “I suggest we try all the normal stuff first - golden apples, health potions, those kinds of things.”

“I’ll go raid Jev’s potion stock,” said Cub, and flew out the window.

“I will go craft some golden apples,” said Doc. “Scar, you should stay with her.”

“But -”

Doc put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you don’t want to just sit around while you could be helping, but someone needs to stay with her to monitor her condition. And I think we both know you don’t really want to leave her.”

Darn. He was right. “Thanks, Doc.”

Doc squeezed his shoulder. “No problem.” He, too, flew out the window.

Scar reentered Scara’s room. Jellie had sat herself at Scara’s feet, and Scar rubbed her between the ears as he sat down.

Scara shivered and drew her hands closer to herself.

* * *

They waited with baited breath as Scar tipped potion down her throat. She swallowed. Cub crossed his fingers.

“I don’t think it’s working,” said Scar.

“Give it a few minutes.”

Scar dutifully waited a few minutes. “It’s not working. We need to try something else - look at her!”

He gestured wildly at Scara. Her skin was light blue instead of its usual healthy green, and the whiteness which had started at her fingertips had spiraled its way up her hands and forearms in a manner reminiscent of the white design in Vex magic. Tremors wracked her body. Her eyes were still closed. 

Cub opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then shut it again just as quickly.

“Cub? Did you have an idea?”

“You’re not gonna like it.”

“Cub, I’m desperate. Tell me.”

Cub tugged on his beard. “We could try to use Vex magic to cure her.”

Scar’s eyes flashed. “ _Absolutely not_.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it.”

“Cub might be onto something,” Doc said slowly. “Think about it: she’s like this because the Vex drained her magic. She’s made of magic, she said so herself. Maybe she just needs her magic to be replenished.”

“It’s too dangerous,’ Scar insisted. “Vec magic is barely stable at best, and completely out of control at worst! What if it hurts her even more? No. We’re not doing it.”

“Doc has a point, though,” said Cub. “What if we used a different kind of magic? Something less aggressive?”

“Like what?”

“Let’s think.” Doc started ticking off on his fingers. “Void magic, Guardian magic, Nether magic, enchantment table magic, uhh…”

“We should ask the other Hermits for ideas. There might be some we’re forgetting.”

It didn’t take long for Cub to return, Stress following close behind and holding something gingerly in her hands.

“I heard you needed some magic!” said Stress. Scar gestured wordlessly at Scara, and Stress gasped in dismay.

“Can you help her?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Stress curled Scara’s fingers around the fragment of amethyst that she’d brought with her, then folded her own hands over Scara’s. Scar, Doc, and Cub gathered around the bed to watch.

Stress closed her eyes. A faint pink light began to shine through her fingers, growing stronger by the second. It grew more and more tangible until it was a glittery pink fog, resting softly on Stress’s and Scara’s skin. It crept up Stress’s arms and surrounded her head like a halo, making her hair float gently around her face. When Stress opened her eyes, they were a pale, glassy pink.

She exhaled, and all the magic flowed out of her body and into Scara’s heart. Almost immediately, the blue and white leached out of her skin. She stopped shivering and blinked blearily.

“Dad?”

Stress removed the amethyst from Scara’s grip. “I think that’s done it.”

“Scara!” Scar scooped a very bewildered Scara into his arms, burying his face in her hair. He quickly drew back and held her at arms’ length, checking her over. “You’re okay? How do you feel?”

“Fine. Warm, I guess. Dad, what happened?”

“We can talk about that later. We just need to make sure you’re okay right now.”

“The amethyst gave more of its magic than I was expecting,” said Stress. “Scara, you must be just filled to the brim with magic right now!”

“Of course I am - I’m made of magic!”


End file.
